Anime in Wonderland
by Pinos Unite
Summary: Chapter 2 up! What happens when you mix different anime and game characters into the same worlds? COMPLETE HAVOC! And...COMPLETE HUMOR! PLEASE READ!
1. Default Chapter

~Okay, this story is made up of a bunch of writers here who were just looking for some amusement during the summer (don't ask us, we just had no life at the time). Anyway, if you are offended by any of the bashings going on around here, only remember that we mean no offense to the characters at all. For the couple of people who took part in this compilation of stories and anime, the credit goes to **sakuramae**, **lemistressv**, **frankie** (no account on ff.net), **shortboirae** (also no account), and**lilchibinicole** (no account).

~Disclaimer: Okay, now that we've had all those formalities done, we also would like to add a disclaimer. No, none of the characters belong to us, unfortunately, and they all belong to their respected owners (can't name them all, too much anime to mention....). Bandai, Squaresoft, Dic, Naoko Takeuchi, blah blah, etc. etc......you know what I mean. So, that's it! Hope you enjoy this unintelligible crossover!

Chapter I 

The Secret 

Michiru opens the door to her water palace. She looks through the room at the top. It seems familiar, yet this palace seemed new to her. The fair-haired girl turns around to beckon to her Outer Senshi friends. 

"So this is your castle," a young lady said. She held a staff and what looked like a talisman showing that she was a pure heart. "I'm impressed. It is well preserved." 

Haruka, the girl behind Michiru, shook her head and whistled. "Now this is something that you and I have to earn money for." 

Michiru laughed at her best friend's amazement toward the castle that they had to dwell in for a while. "With a castle like this, we don't need to earn money. What do you think of it, Hotaru?" 

The pale girl beside her stared wide-eyed at the magnificent staircase that led to the second floor. "Oh, Michiru-mama, it's wonderful! Are we going to stay here for a while, Setsuna-mama?" 

"I think this castle will serve its purpose," Setsuna replied, nodding with approval. "It is well suited for the stories we will hear out of your mother's own mouth." She held her staff and looked at Michiru. "Are you sure you want to do this? You might be disappointed at what you see." 

Michiru nodded her head willingly. She wanted to know who her mother was and why she left Michiru to Athena. Yet, fearing that her mother was someone evil, she was reluctant to come to the planet Neptune and find out. Haruka had persuaded Michiru to do this and helped her on the way. Now, she held her best friend's hand as they walked into the palace throne room. 

Holding the staff, Setsuna pointed at the throne and muttered a prayer to the gods. Suddenly, a flash of yellow and red light appeared. Hotaru screamed and Haruka drew the child closer to her. Michiru and Setsuna looked away calmly. Who they saw bewildered even Setsuna. Sitting on the throne room was a very beautiful woman in her mid-twenties with shining blonde hair at the top and red hair flowing to the bottom. She had the same ivory skin as Michiru and wore two familiar gold bracelets that had a purple and green gem on the bracelet.

"Is she your mama?" Hotaru asked. "She looks just like you." 

"But, that's…" Haruka sputtered, looking from Michiru to the woman. "Galaxia!" 

Michiru held up her mirror, "Submarine Reflection!" The power washed over Galaxia and it seems that Chaos did not possess her. 

Michiru asked her if she was really the mother. "I can prove to you that I am." She then pulled out a crystal violin and looked at Michiru. "Michiru, what inspired you to play the violin?" 

"When I was born, I heard my mother play this melody. It always haunts me if I don't play," Michiru asked, "Why did you want to know that?" 

"The song was called 'Serenade of the Deep'", Galaxia said in her melodic voice. "Your father loved that melody very much." She then began to play the haunting melody she knew by heart. 

Suddenly, the door broke down. It was the Z Warriors! They needed the Outer Senshi's help in defeating old enemies like Queen Beryl, Wise Man, Amazoness Quartet, Chaos, Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Garlic Jr., Cell, Majin Buu, Bebi, and #17. 

The Z Warriors said, "Sailor Moon and the others are already on earth fighting the enemies. They are barely holding on. The Star Lights are also fighting. Transform now. We'll meet you on earth." 

As the Z thugs flew to earth, they were trapped between 5 mobile suits. 

"Stop where you are!" one of the pilots cried. 

"We don't want to hurt you so please put down your weapons," a blonde 15-year-old boy said as he jumped out of his mobile suit. He came closer to the Z thugs. Suddenly a beam colored the sky with red. 

"Quatre! Watch out!" another pilot cried as he jumped out of his gundam. 

"Trowa, don't!!" cried the first pilot who spoke to the Z thugs. 

"Stop right there! All of you are so weak that we can beat you with our weapons and GFs. Our names are: Leader, Squall Leonhart; Witch, Rinoa Heartilly; Sharpshooter, Irvine Kinneas; Instructor, Quistis Trepe; Outgoing, Selphie Tilmitt; Technician, Zell Dincht; and Almighty Sorceress, Edea Kraemer." 

"Shall we fight? All right. Then I would like to summon Eden," said Rinoa. 

It knocked them in a single blow. "I told you guys that you couldn't beat us, you Gundam thugs and Z thuggish fools!" 

"Oh, really?" A dark haired boy grinned as he jumped out of his gundam. 

"The weak shouldn't be fighting!" cried a Chinese kid while jumping out of the mobile suit. 

"Yeah, you said it, Wufei!" cried the last gundam pilot as he tried to jump out of his gundam. "Aahhh!" he cried as he fell off the mobile suit and landed on his face. 

"Duo, stop clowning around!" the dark haired boy scolded. 

"Enough with the chit chat already! Let's get on with this!" Squall cried. 

"STOP!!" cried two tall beautiful girls. "Stop this fight, this is not your battle!" 

One of the girls had red hair and black wings like a crow. The other girl had silky blue hair and looked like a water nymph. They seemed to have very good fashion (a guy in a blue shirt said). The blue haired girl was eating two bags of potato chips while her friend was talking. 

"Hello, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Sailor Lead Crow and my eating companion over here is Sailor Aluminum Siren." 

As they said this, they attacked Sailor Moon (how did she get here? Usagi and the others were watching the whole scene) and killed her. The two beautiful girls tried to kill the Star Lights, but the Star Lights ran away. As Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren were about to attack Sailor Mercury, a pink ball of fluff came into view. It screamed, "Jigglypuff!" and started singing. _"Jigglypuff, Jigga-lee-puff. Jigglypuff, Jigga-lee!"_ Everyone fell asleep and Galaxia used her power to blast the pink ball of fluff away. 

As Jigglypuff flew in the air, it hit a guy with a blue shirt identical to the one who lives on the sixth floor. He cried as the pink fluff hit him, "Bawitdaba!" (Isn't it obvious?) 

Meanwhile, as the Star Lights ran, four awesome mobile suits blocked their path. One mobile suit had a coat of arms in the middle of it. The other was a maroon looking robot with a spiky whip for a weapon. The other two in the back were both white Taurus suits. 

The mobile suit with the coat of arms stepped up and said, "This is Treiz Khushrenada speaking. I am very disappointed and disgusted on how you fighters could run away so disgracefully from a battle! You call yourselves defenders of the universe?" 

When he was finished speaking, the red mobile suit stepped up. "Should we teach them a lesson, Treiz, or do we just eliminate them?" 

One of the pilots of the two Taurus suits stepped up. "No, Zechs, I don't think we should." 

The mobile suit with the coat of arms turned to the other Taurus on his side. "Lady, what do you think?" 

"Hmm, it's a tough decision. I'll go on whatever you decide, your Excellency." 

"We shall teach _them_ a lesson," cried the Outer Senshi from nowhere. 

"Deep Submerge!" 

"World Shaking!" 

"Dead Scream!" 

A large beam came from a man with a tail claiming to be the strongest fighter in the universe. The man said, "All of you get out, I will handle these thugs myself." 

As they left four blondies appeared, called super saiyans. They looked at the Star Lights with disgust. They said to the Star Lights, "How dare you call yourselves defenders of the universe, if you were defenders of the universe you wouldn't have ran from a pink ball of fluff." 

The Star Lights were begging for mercy, the saiyans gave mercy to the Star Lights, but one of them wasn't so merciful. He said, "I'll see you in the next dimension," then he blasted the Star Lights with a powerful blast destroying them. 

Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, and Galaxia stared. Neptune turned around and ran to the direction of a blue light. There she spotted a white ice creature using its powers on Sailor Mars. Sailor Uranus used her World Shaking against the female ice creature. The blast also took Rinoa by surprise. 

"Aaah!" she cried out. Squall tried to catch her from falling, but ended up missing her by a yard. "Oops…" Quistis tried not to smile and thanked Uranus for getting rid of the evil thug. Rinoa was then lost in space…_forever_.(ahahahaha!) 

Sailor Pluto sighed in relief. Then Neptune and Uranus cried out, "Let's partay!" While everyone was partying, the man responsible for all the enemies returning showed himself on television. His identity was unknown. His name was…_Sephiroth_. 

As Sephiroth walked closer to the television screen, an evil light filled the room. Suddenly, the doors crashed open. A tall spiky haired man with blue Mako eyes popped up. He was accompanied by a tall, attractive young lady with her hair tied at the bottom like a dolphin's tail. 

"The time has come," the man with blue Mako eyes said calmly. 

"What?" Lead Crow asked looking confused. "What do you mean 'The time has come?'" 

Aluminum Siren looked up from eating a lemon. "Who are you? I don't remember you from anywhere." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. We got so carried away that we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Tifa Lockhart, and this is Cloud Strife. We're sorry we interrupted your party, we don't mean any harm," the young lady said. 

"How may we assist you?" asked Michiru, gracefully walking towards Cloud and Tifa. But before Cloud could answer, a huge earthquake rocked the bar they were staying in to pieces. 

"Michiru!!" Haruka called running towards her. 

"Haruka, watch out!!" Setsuna warned running after her. After that, everything turned black…


	2. Chapter 2: The Separation

Chapter 2

**The Separation **

Noin opened her eyes. She found herself surrounded by grass. The sweet aroma of rose petals came to her. Noin looked up only to find Treiz looking down at her.   
"Are you alright?" Treiz asked, helping Noin to her feet.   
Noin gasped, "Your Excellency, I…"   
But before Noin could finish her sentence she was interrupted by a loud moan.   
"This is just not my day today," said a familiar voice behind them.   
Noin turned around. "Duo," Noin moaned.   
"Oh, Miss…Aaah! You!" Duo pointed at Treiz, looking startled. "What are you doing here? H…how…"   
"The same way we all got here," said a lovely, tall, blue eyed, blonde looking at them.   
"What?" Duo asked looking confused.   
Quistis sighed, "Someone wants us dead. I don't know who, but…I just have this great suspicion that the earthquake that we faced was no accident."   
"So you mean that some strange power took over us and brought us here to be killed off?" Treiz asked knowingly.   
"But the question is: Where are we?" Noin asked looking around.   
"You're in Shinra forest," chuckled a voice behind them.   
The four people turned around only to find a beautiful flower maiden standing in front of them.   
"Who are you?" Duo asked. The girl smiled.   
Get…off ME!!" a little girl cried as she kicked Squall off her back.   
"Ow! Okay, okay geez! It's not like I've already broken any bones!" Squall said sarcastically. He clumsily got off Hotaru's back. As Squall fell to the ground, he landed on something hard.   
"Ahh!! Watch it, Squall!" Selphie yelped. "Geez, I've already fallen on my head. I don't need a concussion!"   
"Oh yeah, let's think about poor little Selphie and forget that Squall is injured too!"   
"Would you two be quiet already!?" A harsh voice commanded behind them.   
"Who died and made you boss?" Squall muttered as he weakly stood up. "Whoa, where are we?" Squall asked dizzily.   
"It looks like we're in a deserted prison," Hotaru said looking around.   
"Shhh, listen," Selphie cautioned. As everyone quieted down they could hear voices through the walls.   
_"What do you think, Barrett?"   
__ "Dunno, maybe we should eliminate them."   
"What do you think, Yuffie?"   
"I say we should bury them alive! Torture them to death. TOAST them! Pow, pow, pow!"   
"Ugh! Never leave Yuffie with the decision, Vincent."   
"WHAT! Grrrr…you know, Barrett, all I need to do now is wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze!"   
"Grow up, kid."   
_"Ugh," Hotaru moaned as she clutched her heart tight.   
"Huh, what's wrong, kid?" Selphie asked worried. Hotaru's eyes went black as she stumbled to the floor breathing hard. "Hey, kid, hold on. Don't get a heart attack now!" Selphie began to panic as she shook Hotaru's shoulders. Hotaru screamed in pain as a black light covered her. Suddenly she fainted… 

Hotaru opened her eyes. She found herself in a soft, warm, and comfortable bed. Hotaru flinched at the bright fire that was lit in front of her.  
"Oh, you're awake," said a soft voice from behind her. Hotaru struggled to get up, but failed to do so. The lady chuckled, "Don't bother to get up, dear, you'll just hurt yourself more. Here, drink this. It may taste bad but it'll help you heal your wounds." The lady tried handing Hotaru the cup of liquid, but Hotaru just stared at it. Finally, after a long moment, Hotaru took the cup and gave it a sip.  
"Blech!" Hotaru sputtered as she drank the hot liquid. The liquid wasn't bad it was _horrible_!  
The lady smiled, "Don't worry, your friends will get the same treatment when they wake up." Then the lady winked at Hotaru and left.   
"Ahhh, you call this medicine?! It tastes like…like…uh…I don't know what to say right now, but it still tastes…bad!!"   
Hotaru awoke with a start. She turned around to see who had such a horrible voice. It was…Selphie!   
Selphie continued her rude chattering, "If you're trying to kill us, why don't you do it the proper way instead!" Selphie yelled at the very same lady who had talked to Hotaru moments ago.   
The lady didn't seem to be offended by Selphie's hollering and answered calmly, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but could you lower down your voice? Other people are trying to rest. If you have a complaint, please tell our cook Miss Yuffie your problem."   
"Ahhh…be quiet this, be quiet that! How am I supposed to sleep or get better with this disgusting, yucky thing!" Selphie retorted pointing at the cup full of hot liquid.   
"Actually, ma'am, this drink is filled with all the nutrients you need for your body."   
"Nutrients? Nutrients! Have you people lost your minds? Nutrients, honestly!"   
"Shera! Where's my tea? I _need_ my tea!!" a booming voice called out waking everyone up.   
"What the…" Squall muttered, startled out of his sleep.   
The lady who seemed to be called Shera called out in a soft voice, "Your tea is on the table, sir!"   
"Where? I don't see it, Shera!"   
Shera sighed in disgust muttering as she walked down the stairs.   
"Selphie, you know you could have restored your strength instead of wasting it on foolish chattering," Squall scolded angrily as he got up.   
"If she had put a megaphone beside her mouth I think she would've awaken the entire universe," Zechs said sarcastically.   
Selphie glared at Zechs. "Ha, ha, ha. That was sooo funny it knocked the senses out of me!"   
"Since when did you have any sense, _Selphie_?" a familiar voice responded.   
Hotaru looked up at the man. He had blonde hair and a scar from his forehead to his nose, kind of the opposite of Squall's. He also had a very odd looking weapon behind his back.  
"You! What are _you_ doing here?" Selphie asked suspiciously.  
"Seifer, how nice of you to drop by," Squall commented with no feeling.  
"Hmph, I can't stay here long so sorry to disappoint you, Squall," Seifer grinned wickedly, "I've places to go, people to see, old _friends_ to meet." "Hmph, you mean Quistis," Squall retorted angrily.  
"How ever did you guess?" Seifer said putting on a pathetic face.  
Squall's anger rose. "You stay away from her! You hear? Stay away from her or I'll…"  
"What? You'll what, shish kebab me with your gunblade?" Seifer laughed at his own joke.  
Squall threw a fist at Seifer and was about to actually kill him until Hotaru screamed. "Stop! Stop it. He is not our enemy, Squall, so please."  
Seifer looked up at Hotaru, "Who's the kid?"  
"My name is Hotaru," the girl responded. Then after that, Seifer left.  
Squall looked furiously at Hotaru. "You should've let me handle him. Now he'll go stalking us all over again!"  
"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't take the violence you were doing. It gave me a headache," Hotaru said innocently.  
"Aww, c'mon, Squall, give her a break," Selphie said walking towards Hotaru.

"Who are you?" Duo asked the beautiful flower maiden again.  
The girl smiled, "I don't think it's safe to talk in these woods. Like I said, Shinra owns this place. It would be unwise to stay here long. Follow me."  
The four followed the flower maiden out of the forest and into a beautiful meadow filled with flowers. There was a pang of sweet smelling flowers surrounding them.  
"Wow! What a beautiful place this is!" Quistis exclaimed looking around the garden.  
"Yes, yes it is," the maiden said reluctantly.  
"What's wrong, Lady. Uh…I mean uhh…oh," Treiz said blushing wildly with embarrassment. _How could I be losing my mind? _ Treiz thought blushing even more. Soon, Treiz was red as a beat.  
Noin, sensing the tension Treiz was feeling, continued what he was saying. "What his Excellency is trying to say is that why are you so reluctant about this garden?"  
"I'll answer your questions later, but right now we have to get to my house," was the plain response.  
After what looked like an hour of walking, they finally stopped at a very huge house. The flower maiden beckoned them in.  
"Alright, spill," Quistis said, looking anxious at what the flower maiden was going to say.  
The flower maiden sighed, "My name is Aeris Gainsborough. About that question you asked me back there on why I was so reluctant on answering your question about my garden? Well, that's because once this place used to be filled with many flowers. All kinds of flowers: whether they were extinct or not. But now I only have less than half the population of flowers. You see, this place was once a sacred place, but then Shinra…"  
"Wait a minute, who's this Shinra? Is it a person, a president, a thing?" Duo asked interrupting Aeris' story.  
Quistis glared at Duo. "Duo, don't be rude! Ask questions later!"  
Aeris giggled, "That's alright. Shinra is an organization, as well as the name of a president, that is responsible for the use of Mako reactors."  
"Question!" Noin exclaimed raising her hand. "What are these Mako reactors for?"  
"Mako reactors are reactors that suck out energy from the earth just to let us live a comfortable life. They're a kind of nuclear energy, sort of. Anyway, Shinra built a Mako reactor not just far from here, near the forest where you guys landed." Aeris explained, finally stopping to catch her breath. Treiz, gaining his outgoing confidence began to speak. "So, what are these luxuries for? Why would someone want to destroy the earth just to get themselves so much nuclear energy?"  
Aeris sighed, "Money, I guess. Power, also. Shinra just want to get their pockets full of money, so they destroy the earth to get themselves rich." Noin looked angry, "But isn't that a bit selfish of these people to just do that?"  
Aeris nodded, "Sadly, Shinra knows they're taking all the credit for themselves. They don't care about anyone," Aeris looked at the ceiling and sighed. "People die each day because of this selfish process. Especially, when more people start to protest against the Shinra, they'll just get shot down, like dogs." Then Aeris put her head on her hands.  
"Humph, sounds just like OZ," Duo commented. Noin and Treiz glared at him with disgust.  
Quistis looked very sorry for the flower maiden and asked, "Is there anything we could do to help?"  
Aeris looked up shocked, "Oh, no, I couldn't endanger your lives! It would be too risky!" Aeris looked at the clock. "It's late, and you're probably all tired. Maybe you should get some sleep," Aeris said changing the subject. She then led them to their rooms.

"Who're you?" Squall asked when a blonde man in his late 40's came into the room  
"Who am I? Who am I? I am the great…"  
"Cid Highwind, the one who loves to drink a lot of bad tasting tea," giggled a 16-year-old child leaning on the door.  
"Who asked you to answer, thief," said the man.   
The girl grinned, "Thief is a very harsh word, 'Master Cid,'" the girl said, mocking eyes shining.  
Cid growled then turned to Selphie. "How's the kid?"  
Selphie looked at Hotaru then at Cid. "She's exhausted," Selphie said then added suspiciously, "Why do you ask? I mean, I bet that girl over there is the same one who wanted to toast us."  
Cid looked at a blushing Yuffie moving away from the door. "Yuffie, where the heck are you going?" Cid asked grabbing Yuffie's collar and throwing her to the door.  
"Uh, I, uh…have to cook, sir. You know how busy the kitchens can be. Always cooking nonstop, getting lots of orders, many…" Yuffie was cut off short by Cid's barking voice.  
"Zip it, girl, or you'll know what'll happen to you. See that you remember!" then Cid ordered Yuffie to get out of his sight.  
Cid then turned to Squall. "Never trust that girl with your life. Understand?" Squall nodded then got up. "If you're hungry just go downstairs." Cid said going down the stairs. 

~_As the latest reports say Shinra has been trying to maintain peace between the peoples' relationship…~_

"Darn, those Shinra. They ain't maintaining nothin'. Those lying, evil slugs!" exclaimed a man as he turned the television off.  
Hotaru walked down the steps. Looking around on what surrounded her. She could see blurred faces sitting around a table.  
"Hey," Shera said as she approached Hotaru, "Hungry?" Shera led Hotaru to the kitchen and told her to sit down. She then handed Hotaru a tray full of food. "Call me if you need anything, dear," then she went back to work.  
A tall, pale man with mysterious looking eyes came in the kitchen. He wore a red cape and a black outfit. "Shera," the man spoke dully, "Cid needs his cup of tea."  
Shera frowned. "Again? Oh, all right. Watch her for a moment will you?" Shera said pointing at Hotaru. She then whispered something in her ear. "Don't let him scare you, okay?" Then, she left.  
Hotaru stared at the man. Her big purple eyes glittered. The man took a seat in front of her, his gaze never leaving her.  
"Gosh, you two are a quiet lot! Let's get LOUD!!" Yuffie said as she raised her hands high in the air.  
"Oh, Yuffie, didn't notice you there," the man said as he looked up.  
Yuffie looked at Hotaru then at the man. "Vincent! What've you done to her? You've given her the silent treatment!" Yuffie scolded.  
Vincent sighed. "I didn't do anything to her, Yuffie. Shera just told me to watch her."  
Yuffie bent down to look at Hotaru. "Hey there! What's your name?" Hotaru looked at the girl with the blank face.  
"Tomoe, Hotaru," Hotaru finally said.  
Yuffie squealed, "Awww, she's so cute! Isn't she cute, Vince?"  
Vincent looked at Yuffie with his lifeless eyes, "Stop treating her like a child, Yuffie."  
Yuffie glared at Vincent. She then walked up to him and smacked him in the face. "Moron! She is a kid! Don't act so boring!"  
"Yuffie!" Cid shouted from outside the kitchen. Yuffie muttered as she walked away. Vincent then looked at Hotaru.  
"So, what do you do for a living, Vincent?" Hotaru asked curiously.  
Vincent looked at her surprised. "How old are you?"  
"Thirteen," Hotaru said dully. "I got to go." Then Hotaru left.  
Shera finally came back and was surprised to find only Vincent sitting in the dining table. She frowned. "What did you do to her?"  
"What?! I didn't do _anything_ to _her_!"  
"Where were you?" Zechs asked Hotaru when she came back up.  
Hotaru ignored his question. "We need to get out of here by midnight. We can't stay here long."  
Selphie looked at her watch. "It's almost midnight. Just five more minutes."  
Five minutes passed as Hotaru and the others snuck away from the inn they were staying.  
Hotaru checked her pockets. She gasped in horror. _Oh no! I can't believe I left my henshin stick behind!_ She thought as she stopped running.  
"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Selphie said as she looked back.  
"You go ahead, I forgot something really important," then she ran back to the inn.  
"Hotaru, come back! Hotaru! Ugh you better catch up," Selphie said worried. After that they left.  
Hotaru silently got back into the house. As she crept slowly and silently into the room she had been staying on, she suddenly heard a sound. Hotaru ignored the sound and reached for her henshin stick. _Huh? Where is it? Wasn't it right here?_  
"Looking for this?" A very familiar voice spoke out. Hotaru turned around.  
"Kaolinite!" Hotaru gasped as she saw a pale lady with flaring red hair dressed in black.  
"Nice to see you too, Mistress 9," Kaolinite said, smirking wickedly.  
Hotaru clenched her fists. "I'll never be that evil witch ever again!" and as Hotaru said that, she grabbed her henshin stick from Kaolinite's hand and kicked her _hard_. Then, she ran as fast as she could not caring on how much noise she made.  
Kaolinite growled, "Pathetic little brat! Grrr, I'll get you my sweet, you can count on it." After saying those words, Kaolinite vanished

_Because of this selfish process people die each day. Especially, when more people start to protest against the Shinra, they'll just get shot down, like dogs._ Duo Maxwell thought over and over on what Aeris had told all of them. "If I only had my gundam, I'd be able to teach those Shinras a lesson or two." Duo sighed.  
"What would you do? Destroy them like you're destroying OZ?" Treiz said unexpectedly.  
Duo jumped. He didn't notice that Treiz was looking out the window. "What're you doing this late at night?" Duo asked blushing.  
"Same to you," was the calm response.  
"Ugh, it's not nice to eavesdrop you know!" Duo warned, still blushing.  
"I wasn't eavesdropping. I just simply overheard your pathetic chattering."  
"Put a sock in it!" Duo yelled angrily.  
"Do you want to wake everyone up?" Treiz asked coldly. Duo was about to open his mouth when they heard a loud scream.  
"Huh? What was that?" Duo asked as he and Treiz ran down the hall. As they got to the girls' quarters, Treiz stopped Duo from getting inside. "Hey, why'd you do that for?" Duo asked.  
"That's the girls' dormitory. I don't think they'd want us to come in," Treiz said.  
"Huh? What do you mean? They're in trouble! Do you expect me to stay here while they're screaming to death?" Duo yelled angrily at Treiz.  
"Listen, won't it be more sensible if your enemy didn't know there was a backup troop just waiting outside the door? Think, Duo Maxwell, you have to expect the unexpected or else you'll end up losing the battle," Treiz explained sensibly.  
Duo sighed, "You're right, but that still doesn't convince me."  
"Aaaaahhhh!"  
"That's it, I'm going in," Duo broke down the door and gasped in horror. "You! You're that guy who showed up on television! (Does Duo want an autograph?) You're…"  
The man turned around showing his green Mako eyes, like Aeris' except his eyes were filled with hatred and evil. "So, you must be Duo Maxwell, the gundam pilot of 02, also known as Deathscythe," the man grinned wickedly. (How does he know all this?)  
"Who…are…you?" Duo asked horrified looking at the man.  
"I'm your worst nightmare," the man said then he disappeared with Quistis.  
"Quistis! Quistis!!" Duo yelled as he tried to run after her.  
"We have to help her. She could lose her life," Aeris said as she appeared through the door. She looked around the room then walked over to an unconscious Noin.  
"How do we get her back?" Treiz asked finally coming in the room.  
Aeris looked up. Fear was in her eyes. "It'll be dangerous, but we have to save her. Follow me."  
"Not so fast," said a horrifying voice from behind. Aeris and the rest looked behind them. The room went dark as the lights flickered off… 


End file.
